Lincoln's Pets Pt 2: Wolf-Bitch Ronnie
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Second part


Lincoln has gained a new talent, the power of hypnotism, and he has already made his life a little better. In fact, it's been a whole lot better since Lincoln found a box of animal costumes.

Right now Lincoln was in the basement with Lynn (or Lyndog as he passionately called her) playing around as Lincoln counted the minutes till his next "pet" comes over.

"Hey Lyndog, how would you like a playmate?" He asked as she barked happily. Just then his phone started to buzz. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Ronnie Anne, she was at the door, Lincoln made sure that everything was perfect for his plan and that no one gets in his way.

"Okay Lyndog, wait here and I'll bring your new playmate." He said as he left his sister to answer the door and found her.

"Hey Lame-o." She said

"Hey Ronnie Anne, I'm so glad that you could come over." He said, weirding her out.

"Okay? So what are we doing?" She asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see this new thing I learned." He said.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"Hypnotism." He said

"What, you mean like mind control?" She asked

"Something like that." He said as he took her to Lisa and Lily's room.

"Watch this; oh Lisa." He said

"Yes Lincoln." She said

"I want you to make me a rare flower." He said

"Yes, Lincoln." She said as she went to her lab and created a color changing rose.

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that you got your sister under your control?" She asked.

"Useless information." He said and Lisa snapped out of it.

"Hello Ronnie Anne, when did you get here?" She asked

"Physics." He said as Lisa went back into her trance. "You believe me now?" He asked.

"Wait, so you got everyone under your control?" She asked.

"Yep, in fact I was wondering if I could try it on you." He asked.

"And what? So you could so some weird thing to me?" She accused.

"No no, i just wanted to see if I can. It doesn't work on everyone and I wanted to see if the toughest girl I know can be hypnotised or not." He explained.

"Loud, I swear if you do anything weird to me…" She then slams her fist in her hand and popped her knuckles.

"You have my word." He said. "Now, let's try vocal. Ronnie Anne l want you to relax, only focus on the sound of my voice as you fall into my complete control." He said. Ronnie Anne was silent. Lincoln then got close to her and she blew a raspberry in his face and she laughed.

"Okay let's try the coin." He said as he pulled it out and it started swaying. "Ronnie Anne, focus on the coin and my voice. I want you to relax and fall into my complete control." He said as Ronnie Anne's expression changed from a bored one to an empty one.

"Ronnie Anne, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Relaxed." She said.

"Ronnie Anne how do you feel about me?" He asked.

"I think you're a cool guy and the man of my fantasies." She said

'Okay, she's under my control.' He thought. "Ronnie Anne, when I say 'watermelon lime', you will be my submissive bi…" 'wait Loud, think this out. The last time you said "bitch", Lynn became a dog so…' "You will be my submissive wolf bitch, and when I say "I love you" you'll be back to normal and you won't remember a thing or feel any recent pain." He instructed.

"Yes, Lincoln." She said

"Okay, Watermelon lime." He said. Ronnie Anne's expression then changed and got down on all fours and started howling.

"Okay Ronnie Anne, come with me." he said as she followed him downstairs to the basement where Lyndog was sleeping till she raised her head and started barking happily.

"Lynn, meet your new playmate." He said as she went to Ronnie Anne and sniffed her butt. "Now let's see… here we go." He said as he pulled out a gray leotard, a wolf tail, and ears. "Here Ronnie Anne." He said as she went over to him. "Sit up." He said as she did Lincoln then started to undress her till she was completely naked he then got her in the gray leotard and puts the ears on her head. "Turn around." He said. As she did, Lincoln then poked a hole on the leotard. He licked the beads and slid it in her asshole, making her moan.

"Now you're ready." He said as he looked at his new pet wolf. "Now go play with Lynn." He said as Ronnie Anne pinned Lynn and started licking her neck. She then went down to her shorts and pulled them off with her teeth, revealing her quivering pussy. Ronnie Anne then started licking said pussy, making her moan. Lincoln then saw Ronnie Anne wiggle her ass in front of him. Lincoln then smiled and dropped his pants. He moved the leotard aside and started licking her pussy, making her moan as she licked Lynn.

"Alright time for some fun." He said as he snapped and Ronnie Anne moved over and Lincoln started to hump Lynn, making Ronnie Anne watch. As she was watching, Lincoln noticed the wet spot forming in her leotard.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." Lincoln said as he picked up Lynn and showed her to Ronnie Anne, making her more horny.

"Just a little more... Ah!" He screamed as he came inside his sister-dog. Lynn then got and Ronnie Anne went over.

"Mind cleaning me up?" He asked as she started licking his dick, cleaning his and Lynn's juices off and savoring the combined taste. Lincoln then rammed his cock in her mouth and started fucking her mouth. He went fast at first till he stopped.

"Sorry, but not this time." He said as he turned her around. "It's your turn to feel good." He said as she pushed his cock in her she yelped in pain at first, but as soon as Lincoln started moving she lets her tongue hang out as she felt his cock go in and out of her, filling her up.

"Damn Ronnie Anne, it's like you were made for me!" He said as he grabbed her hair and gave her ass a slap. He then looked over and saw Lynn was rubbing herself. Lincoln then got idea he pulls out of Ronnie Anne and sat down he told Lynn to come here and then Ronnie Anne.

"Lynn, pounce." He said as she pounced Ronnie Anne, Lincoln then made sure that their pussies were touching before he inserted his cock in between them. "Yeah, this is so much better." He said as she started moving faster. As he did Lynn and Ronnie Anne licked each others tongues.

"Oh god, here it come." He said as he pulled out and went to their faces and jerked off till he came on their faces. The two pets then licked the cum off each other.

"Damn I love hypnotism." He said as his pets snuggled up to him.

Later

"I love you." Lincoln said which broke Ronnie Anne from her trance.

"Okay, what did you make me do?" She asked

"Well I got you to change Lily and clean my room, but that's about it." He said.

"Okay. *smacks lips*. What did you make me eat?" She asked

"Oh just one of Leni's new smoothies, I forgot what it was called, so how is it?" He asked

"Well it could use some fruit, it's way too salty." He said

"I'll keep that in mind." He said Ronnie Anne then looked at her phone.

"Crap, I gotta get home, remind me to ask you to hypnotize Bobby for me." She said

"Will do." He said as she watched her leave. "I wonder who's next to be my pet." He said as he smiled.


End file.
